


Butterfly lovers

by restless_sleep



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restless_sleep/pseuds/restless_sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Yoshiko-chan, if you could ever reincarnate into anything you want, what would it be?" Maru asked in a soft tone that was almost a murmur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly lovers

**Author's Note:**

> So more Yohamaru trash. This one I based it on a chinese legend that I found adapted as a fairy tale for children. I thought it would be cute...

There was she, in front of Yoshiko's door debating between pressing the doorbell or wait for the fallen angel to come back to her house. 

Yoshiko and Hanamaru were going to spend the afternoon together since they didn't have practice that day.

But the blue haired girl told her that she had to go to buy grocerie so she was going to be a bit late. Yoshiko said that her mom was going to be at home so Maru could go and stay there until her girlfriend came back.

It was easiest said than done. 

Maru knew Yoshiko's mom from when they were younger. She didn't use to hang out that much with Yoshiko but Maru sometimes went to Yoshiko's house to play with her. The fallen angel's mom was really kind and sweet Maru remember, but what was she supposed to say after like...10 years of not seeing each other.

Maru sighed, she now regretted not maintaining in contact with Yoshiko during this whole years. 

But she was happy that they managed to meet again after this whole time. 

The short girl smiled and looked at the sky. The evening breeze was really pleasant.She wouldn't have minded stay like that for a while, but before she could do anything the light brown haired girl felt someone's presence beside her.

"Didn't I told you that my mother was at home...."Yoshiko said breathless because of carrying by herself four bags of stuff that Maru wasn't able to distinguish but they were surely food.

 

"I know but-"

 

"You were scared about not knowing what to say after all the time that went by without seeing her"Yoshiko said simply opening the door slowly and picking up the bags again from the ground.

Maru just smiled in amazement.

"You truthfully can read me like an open book zura" She said with enthusiasm.

The bags almost fell from Yoshiko's hands when she heard Maru's words.

"O-Of course I can, after all the fallen angel Yohane knows everything about her little demon"

She walked inside the apartment and left the groceries inside the kitchen.

Maru was froze in front of the door looking like an idiot not knowing what to do. Yoshiko's mom was in the living room reading the newspaper until she noticed the short girl staring at her. The seconds looked like hours to Maru who was trying to dodge the gaze of the woman that was looking at her. 

In the exact moment Yoshiko's mom was going to say something the fallen angel walked out of the kitchen and stopped when she saw that Maru was still on the door with the head tilted and with a weird smile that looked really forced.

She walked towards her and waved a hand in front of her.

"Maru...are you ok?"She asked with a worried expression. Hanamaru still not knowing what to say just nodded mechanically and sighed in relief that Yoshiko appeared.

The blue haired girl just chuckled and smiled relieved.

"Anyway, you can come in...you know right?"

Maru just noticed she was still in the entrance and nodded calmly. She walked inside and looked around.

Everything looked like when they were younger, Maru smiled impulsively. Yoshiko just stared at her in amazement.

The way Hanamaru's gaze softened in an adorable way whenever she was thinking about something that made her feel nostalgic or either happy always captivated Yoshiko.

Hanamaru sighed and looked at the taller girl who was still looking at her like a child looking at some sweets.

Maru giggled causing Yoshiko  notice what was she doing and start to blush.

"Let's go to my bedroom, I have something that you may remember" 

The fallen angel lead the way through the short corridor until they reached a door.

Yoshiko opened it and walked inside turning to face Maru who was walking slowly towards her. Her gaze lost between all of the books she saw in Yoshiko's room, she remembered that bookshelf filled with books that they used to read together a while ago.

They used to sit on the floor and read fairy tales about kings and queens with enchanted castles and kidnapped princesses that were  rescued by brave princes.But actually, neither of them enjoyed this stories that much. 

Maru knelt in front of the medium-sized bookshelf. It looked pretty threadbare, like if the books were removed  and added continuously.

The scent of the paper made Maru feel more awake. She examined all of them, her eyes glimmering at the moment she found one of the fairy tales they used to read together. She took it without hesitation and sat on the edge of Yoshiko's bed.

 The evening skies were painted with tones of orange, yellow and purple while the sun was setting and the last rays of it lighted up the room in a pleasurable way making both girls feel specially calm.

"Ain't it beautiful how a simple thing like a book can make you remember lots of things?" Maru stared at the cover of the small book. It was covered by a thick layer of dust which was easily removed allowing Hanamaru read the title with ease. 

" _Butterfly lovers_... do you still remember this one Yoshiko-chan?" The light brown haired girl asked her girlfriend.

Yoshiko who was sitting beside her just smiled.

"I couldn't help but keep it, it was one of the tales that we used to love when we were little kids" 

Maru stared at her stunning girlfriend.

"Hey Yoshiko-chan, if you could ever reincarnate into anything you want, what would it be?" Maru asked in a soft tone that was almost a murmur. 

Yoshiko understood it perfectly but she didn't know what to answer to such spontaneous question, so she just stared at the ceiling of her bedroom looking for an answer to what she asked. For a moment the room became quiet so Maru thought she asked something too weird.

"Sorry, did it was too sudden?"

Maru just giggled nervously and looked at the sky thinking about her own question.

"I think I would love to be a butterfly" Maru said simply.

"Then I would be a butterfly too" Yoshiko hummed taking Maru's hand and holding it tightly  "We could be like the characters of that tale. Two lovers that weren't able to be together that at the end both died and reincarnated into two beautiful butterflies being able to go wherever they wanted and with each other as long as forever. This time wouldn't be a girl and a boy but that's completely fine, isn't it?" A deep blush appeared on Yoshiko's face.

"Better if we don't die zura" Maru said jokingly while squeezing Yoshiko's hand.

"I guess so" The fallen angel said chuckling " And you should go and say something to my mother, she really wanted to see you" Yoshiko got up and looked at Hanamaru who had a painful expression like if she saw an entire library burn. That caused Yoshiko to laugh harder.

"Maybe I can convince my mom to read us this tale like when we were younger" 

That made Maru giggle and nod. 

"Like when we were younger..."She hummed and holded Yoshiko's hand. Both girls walked out of the room with the fairy tale about those two _"Butterfly lovers"_

" By the way Yoshiko, what did you wanted to show me zura?" 

"You found it by yourself" Yoshiko laughed half heartedly while looking at the book that Maru was holding.

 


End file.
